Moving On
by XxVioletCatxX
Summary: He was her best friend, she fell for him. He loved someone else. It broke her heart. After Lisanna returns Lucy steps back and allows her to take her spot in Team Natsu, leaving her in depression. Wendy just wants to help. Gajeel wanted to do this mission. Laxus just finds everything to be interesting.


**A/N: So here I am attempting to write a Fairy Tail fanfic****, my first! -w- I'm all fired up! (Gihi, I'm such a dork~) Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own (If I did, GaLuLa(GajeelXLucyXLaxus) would have happened already! Mwhahahaha I would be mad with power :3)**

* * *

><p>"Natsu stop, we're in public!"<p>

"But Lisanna…" He was pouting; Lucy could hear it in his voice.

Lucy frowned at her book, which lay open and unread in front of her. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling, _**I should have stayed home, it would have been less painful. **_Opening her eyes she gave a soft sigh and closed her book, no use trying to read when she couldn't concentrate. Lucy swore she heard her heart crack when Natsu leaned in to give Lisanna a kiss. It was hard as she watched Team Natsu walk out of the guild without her laughing loudly, Natsu's arm wrapped around Lisanna's waist made Lucy's stomach drop.

She in a way felt like it was her fault, they hadn't kicked her off the team–she had just stepped back. Lucy felt that she wasn't needed, Lisanna was back and the way Natsu had looked at her spoke volumes, so she gave up. So there she sat– face pressed against the bar, and allowed herself to sit in her depression.

"Lucy….are you okay?"

The Celestial Mage flinched at the soft voice, but refused to move– even when soft small hands touched her shoulder,

"Lucy?"

"Uhm fne…" Was her muffled response.

The hand touching her shoulder retracted, and she could hear small feet walking away, and felt tears brim her eyes and let a couple loose. She felt stupid, here she was face pressed against the bar mourning over something she never had–though that didn't take the sting out of her broken heart. Lucy jumped and let out a squeal when something wet and cold was pressed against the back of her neck. Whipping her head to her right she frowned at the grinning girl in front of her, ice cube melting in her right hand.

"Wendy-chan!"

Wendy gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, but you wouldn't answer me...I was worried."

Lucy's frown deepened, she hadn't meant to make the young Dragon Slayer worried. Leaning forward she gave Wendy a hug, feeling a light feeling when she was hugged back. Pulling away slowly Lucy stood up, waving a good-bye to Wendy before exiting the Guild.

* * *

><p>Wendy watched as the blonde walked out, she could smell her un-shed tears and frowned. She stood there for a while lost in thought, only to let out a startled squeak when she heard a loud growl. Wendy's head snapped to the right, eyes widening at what she saw. Both Gajeel and Laxus stood in front of her, scowling at having been ignored.<p>

"Um….?"

Gajeel scowled and shoved the paper, which Wendy hadn't seen, in her face. On further inspection she realized it was a week-long mission request:

**It will be my daughter's birthday in a week and I am unable to attend her party.**

**I am requesting Mage's to escort not only my wife but my daughter's present as well. Dragon Slayers preferred.**

**Reward will be determined on how well my wife will be treated.**

**Be aware that my family is very high in ranks and there will be other Mage's after my wife's head.**

**That is all.**

Wendy looked up from the mission request and stared at Gajeel, who frowned when she didn't understand why he and Laxus had showed her the request. Laxus spoke before he could,

"It says Dragon Slayers preferred, you're coming with us."

Wendy frowned at not being asked but more forced to go, but nodded her head none the less. A smile suddenly spread across her face, earning a raised eyebrow from both men.

"Can Lucy come?"

"No."

Wendy pouted, not expecting both to protest at the same time.

"Please?" She received similar blank stares.

Wendy frowned; _**If they won't let me bring Lucy then I'm not going. **_With that thought she shoved the mission paper back into the Iron Dragon Slayers hands. Turning her back to them she began to walk away, only to be pulled back by the collar of her shirt, and was lifted to eye level with Gajeel.

"Fine, she can come. We leave tomorrow. 7:00 am"

He dropped her and stomped his way to his corner, scowl plastered on his face. Wendy quickly lept to her feet and sprinted out the Guild doors to the Celestial Mage's apartment.

Laxus couldn't help but smirk, this should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't know if I'll continue this or not, sorry if it was bad, I'll try my hardest to make better Fanfics in the future! Byeeeeeeee!~~~**

**P.S: If you were wondering where Carla was, she was sick. **


End file.
